pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoru Miyamoto
Minoru Miyamoto AKA Mai Miyamoto is a main character in PriPara: Best Wishes! and a 7th grader at Midorikaze First Academy. He/she is a cool-type and lovely-type idol and his/her preferred brands are Marionette Mu and Holic Trick in the first season, and Nadeshiko Beauty onwards. Appearance In his/her normal form, Minoru/Mai has round brown eyes and red-violet hair tied in a small ponytail. In his PriPara form, he has a more feminine frame and becomes female with light purple hair tied in a side ponytail. Personality Minoru is kind, gentle, and friendly. He enjoys dancing and singing, as well as wearing girls' clothes. He is outgoing and sociable, enjoying the company of others. When not socializing with others, he is practicing for Kabuki performances, practicing archery, reading books, or reading poetry. Minoru has the traits of a yamato nadeshiko. When out of PriPara, not doing Kabuki performances, or is at home, he goes by Minoru. When in PriPara, doing Kabuki performances, or out in public, Minoru goes by the name of Mai. Mai is known to be called the epitome of a yamato nadeshiko and is even more feminine than Minoru. Minoru does enjoy being a Kabuki performer, but is self-conscious about people knowing his real, whole self and their reactions. Minoru is the most mature out of his unitmates in MiYuNa��BEAUTY. Relationships *'Peacock:' Minoru's manager. Peacock knows and understands about his real, whole self. The two get along rather well and Minoru enjoys the attention and flattery from Peacock though sometimes find all of that to be too much. *'Yumeko Aoikaze:' Yumeko is Minoru's first friend. They have a close bond with each other and get along well with each other. Yumeko was understanding and accepted the fact that Minoru was a boy who dresses up like a girl. *'Natsume Hino:' Natsume is Minoru's second friend. They often annoyed each other at first, but later get along and they playfully tease each other. Natsume was shocked and found it hard to believe that Minoru was a boy who dresses up like a girl, but accepted it later on. *'Mr. Miyamoto:' - Minoru's father. *'Mrs. Miyamoto:' - Minoru's mother. *'Miya Team:' Minoru's fan club. *'Rival #1:' - WIP Songs *Brand New Dreamer *Cherry Blossom Rain Coords Marionette Mu *Asian Charming Coord *Japanese Style Purple Coord *Silky Pink Swan Coord *Gorgeous Chic Elegance Coord *Angelic Coquelicots Coord *Fifteen Mermaid Coord Holic Trick *Gothic Check Coord *Green Emerald Moon Coord *Burgundy Classic Lady Coord *Brilliant Gothic Coord *New York Bi-Color Coord *British Gentle Coord Nadeshiko Beauty *Miko-style Kimono Coord - Casual coord in the Pripara world. *Flowery Shower Coord History Past WIP Present WIP Making Drama Solo Stage *Anmitsu Komachi no Yorokobi *Sakura no Miryoku Unit *Beauty Bouquet *Beauty Bouquet Shining Quotes WIP Gallery File:Minoru Miyamoto.png|Minoru in casual clothes File:Mai_Miyamoto.png|Mai's Normal Self File:Mai's_PriPara_Self.png|Mai's PriPara Self Etymology WIP Trivia WIP Category:Cool Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idols Category:13 Category:Mature Category:Charming Category:Gentle Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Hair color: Red Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Characters Category:PriPara: Best Wishes! Category:Male Category:Female